Tears in Heaven
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: Ein Mensch erkennt seinen wahren Platz oft erst dann, wenn es zu spät ist. Doch gibt es im Leben manchmal eine zweite Chance. Ranma


Disclaimer: Ich besitze Ranma ½ nicht. Diese wundervolle Serie respektive dieser wunderbare Manga gehört Rumiko Takahashi und allen anderen, die sich das Recht auf die Vermarktung der Serie erkauft haben. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern lasse lediglich meiner Phantasie freien Lauf. Der Titel der Geschichte spielt auf kein Lied an, das man während des Lesens hören könnte, sondern ist frei erfunden.

Das im Sonnenlicht bläulich schimmernde Tautröpfchen fiel behutsam von seinem Kleeblatt auf die braune, tonhaltige Erde hinab, versickerte, nachdem es in tausend kleine, in ihrer strahlenden Perfektion einem Diamant gleichenden Kügelchen zerbarst war, langsam in ihr, bis es schließlich auf ein unterirdisches, für menschliche Augen unsichtbares, unscheinbares Flüsschen traf, in dessen warmen Armen es sich mit den zahlreichen anderen Tautröpfchen verband und somit das Bächlein, dessen Strom stetig kräftiger wurde und nach wenigen Schritten bereits wieder an die Oberfläche trat, speiste, nur um kurz darauf in einen azurblauen See, in dessen kaltem Körper die von den warmen Armen umschlossenen Kügelchen in der Reflektion des Lichtes tausend prachtvolle Tode starben, mit in allen Farben erblühenden Blumen umringten Insel zu münden. Dorthin trieb das Tautröpfchen mit seinen tausend Brüdern und Schwestern, bis es schließlich von einem samtenen Finger aus der innigen Umklammerung gerissen wurde und für wenige Sekunden, getrennt von seines gleichen, auf den sicheren Tod wartete.

Geschmeidig floss das kalte Nass an der seidenen Haut der jungen Frau hinab, um wieder in den See zu tröpfeln. Nachdenklich betrachtete die blauhaarige Frau das nasse Element und den damit verbundenen, ewig währenden Kreislauf des Lebens, während eine leichte, angenehm kühle Brise den ruhigen See aufwirbelte, kleine Wellen erzeugend, und zugleich eine Strähne ihres prächtigen, blauen Haares in ihr Gesicht blies. Lächelnd strich sie diese wieder hinter ihr Ohr und blickte ihr Spiegelbild sehnsüchtig an:

Die ungetrübten Strahlen der hell scheinenden Sonne wärmten ihre blasse Haut und ließ sie in einem plötzlichen Wohlgefühl für wenige Momente all ihre Sorgen und all ihren Kummer vergessen. Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augenlider, während sie ihre sinnlichen, roten Lippen öffneten und einen Seufzer freigaben, den die Winde bis an weit entfernten Gestaden tragen sollten. Sie spürte ihre Umgebung: der sachte Wind, der sie mit seinen samtenen Flügeln umfing und mit ihr spielte wie mit einem gefangenen Drachen; die wärmenden, Leben spendenden Strahlen der Sonne, die sie in luftige Höhen trugen; das wohltuende Gefühl des weichen Grases unter ihren nackten Füßen.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war die junge Frau frei, frei von allen Verpflichtungen, frei von allen Erwartungen, frei von allem Druck; und doch war sie gefangen. Trotz ihrer Freiheit wusste sie, dass der Preis, den sie zahlen müsste, sie bis in alle Ewigkeit zu einer Gefangenen machen würde. An diesem wundervollen, bezaubernden Ort spürte sie die Freiheit, nach der sie sich immer gesehnt hatte. Ihr Körper, ihr Geist und ihre Seele waren frei, doch ihr Herz war gefangen. Eine einzige Träne entfloh ihrer geschlossenen Augen, perlte von ihren langen Wimpern ab und rollte langsam und zärtlich an ihrem Gesicht hinab, eine salzige Spur hinterlassend.

„Ist es das?", fragte sie den alten See. „Ist es das?"

„Mein Kind, was weinst du?" Zwar hatte die junge Frau das leise Kommen dieser Person nicht wahrgenommen, doch wusste sie bevor sie auch nur gesprochen hatte, dass sie an diesem wundervollen Ort war und auch, wer sie war, sodass ein trauriges Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. „Dies ist ein zauberhafter Ort, an dem Freude und Sorglosigkeit regieren. Was trübst du unseren wolkenlosen Himmel mit deinem Kummer?"

„Ist es das?", wiederholte die junge Frau traurig. „Ist es das, Mutter?"

Die schlanken Arme der älteren Frau schlossen sich liebevoll um den Körper der jüngeren Frau, zogen sie in eine herzliche Umarmung und führten sie, eine längst vergessene Wärme in der Brust der suchenden, wartenden Mutter ausbreitend, in schwindelerregende Höhen des unbeschreiblichen Glückes. Die süße Wiedervereinigung entlockte den geschminkten Augen heiße Freudentränen, aber so sehr sie sich auch freute, ihr Lächeln verblasste nach wenigen freudigen Momenten, denn die wiedergefundene Tochter erwiderte ihre herzliche Begrüßung nicht.

Die von einem wundersamen Stoff bekleideten Arme der jungen Frau hingen leblos an ihrer Seite, ihr trauriges Lächeln war einer bitteren Grimasse der Enttäuschung gewichen und ihre Tränen, die den beiden wunderschönen Frauen gemein waren, zeugten nicht von ihrer Freude, sondern von dem herzzerreißenden Gefühl der Verzweiflung, das sich langsam in ihrer Brust ausbreitete, ihre Sinne verstärkte und jedes so geliebte Detail des perfekten Landes in schwarzem Hass erstrahlen ließ.

„Mein Kind", hauchte die ältere Frau erschöpft in das Haar ihrer Tochter, „du kennst die Antwort auf deine Frage bereits, nicht wahr?"

Die junge Frau umschlang das weiße Kleid ihrer Mutter, schmiegte sich an ihre Brust und weinte bitterlich in ihre Schulter. Die herzerweichenden Schluchzer ließen den Wind verstummen und die wohltuende Wirkung der lieblichen Sonnenstrahlen vergehen. Heiße Tränen fielen auf das Kleid, während Akane sich ihrer selbst schämte. Nicht, weil sie sich nicht des unerwarteten, aber wundervollen Wiedersehens freuen konnte oder weil sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ, sondern weil sie sich von einem sonnigen Gefühl zu einer absurden Annahme hatte verleiten lassen: dass sie hier jemals glücklich sein könnte. Währenddessen strich die Mutter der Tochter liebevoll durch ihr wunderschönes Haar und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Hier, meine Liebe, bist du frei", flüsterte sie sanft in ihr Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast nichts zu befürchten und nur dem Begehr deines Herzens zu folgen. Was weinst du also, Liebling?"

Die reizenden Worte besänftigten das wild schlagende Herz der jungen Frau und sie richtete ihre roten, tränennassen Augen auf die ihrer Mutter. Schweigend standen die beiden Frauen in einer starren Umarmung, bis sie schließlich wieder auf das Gewand ihrer Mutter blickte und ihre von Schluchzern raue Stimme leise erhob.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Mama", sagte sie leise. „Und ich will, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und wie sehr dich auch Nabiki, Kasumi und Paps vermissen und lieben."

Frau Tendo lächelte sanft und hielt ihre jüngste Tochter eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, sodass sie die Blüte ihrer Schönheit, die sie ihr gesamtes, kurzes Leben in dem jungen Mädchen gespürt hatte, voller Liebe betrachten konnte und führte ihre Hand ruhig und langsam unter das Kinn ihrer Tochter, diese liebevoll dazu zwingend, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Dort jedoch sah sie, was sie am meisten fürchtete. Zwar verschwand ihr anmutiges Lächeln, das eine göttliche Kaiserin an Sanftmut und Liebe nicht zu übertreffen vermochte, nicht aus ihrem lieblichen Gesicht, doch richtete sich ihr verschleierter Blick in weite Ferne.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz", erwiderte sie sanft auf die Worte ihrer Tochter und deutete auf ihr Herz. „Ich kann es hier fühlen. Und auch ich vermisse euch. Warum setzen wir uns nicht, Liebling?"

Schweigend setzten sich die beiden Frauen nebeneinander auf das grüne, saftige Gras und blickten auf den blauen See. Vorsichtig ließ Akane die Füße im Wasser baumeln. Schließlich, als das Schweigen zu laut wurde, lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Mutter und gähnte herzhaft, da die beruhigende Gegenwart ihrer Mutter all ihre Ängste genommen hatte, und fand den Mut, die Frage zu stellen, die ihr Herz zu zerreißen schien.

„Mama", sagte sie und spürte, wie ihre Mutter den Kopf leicht zu ihr neigte. „Sind wir im Himmel?"

„Nein, Liebling", antwortete ihre Mutter leise. „Du kannst nicht in den Himmel, solange dein Herz dich nicht ziehen lässt. Und du kannst auch nicht zurück in die Welt der Lebenden."

Akane setzte sich langsam aufrecht hin und blickte ihre Mutter mit ihren großen, haselnussbraunen Augen an. Die ältere Frau konnte den Kummer und Schmerz, der darin zu sehen war, nicht ertragen, schloss mit einem gequälten Blick ihre Augen und wünschte sich, dass ihre Tochter wieder anfangen würde zu weinen. Dies, so meinte sie, wäre erträglicher als die unbeschreibliche Seelenqual, die ihre kleine Tochter in diesen unsicheren Momenten fühlte.

„Wer?", fragte sie sanft, „wer ist es, nach dem dein Herz, dein ganzes Wesen verlangt? Nach wessen Gegenwart verzehrst du dich, mein Kind?"

„Ich, du weißt es vielleicht nicht, Mama, aber ich bin, ich bin verlobt und, ich, ich…"

„Schatz", flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Tränen auf das Haar ihrer Tochter fallen, „du bist in der Blüte deiner Jugend, wunderschön und klug. Was hängt dein Herz an einem Mann, den du nur zur Erhaltung deiner Ehre hättest heiraten müssen? Hier, bei mir, bist du frei und wirst nie mehr leiden. Bleib bei mir, Töchterchen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr und auch für dich ist die Zeit gekommen."

Doch in Akanes Augen entbrannte eine gewaltige Flamme der Hoffnung, die auch die tröstenden, verführerischen Worte ihrer Mutter nicht zum Erlöschen bringen konnte. Am fernen Horizont sah sie einen hellen, silbernen Streifen, der den neuen Tag ankündigte; denn hier, so war sich die junge Frau sicher, gab es keine Nacht, keine Angst und kein Leid.

„Mama, ich gehöre nicht hier hin! Ich würde nur Leid verspüren und so sehr ich dich vermisse, die Zeit ist nicht gekommen, dass wir wieder vereint sind!"

Die ältere Frau blickte ihre Tochter lange Zeit nachdenklich an. Dann lächelte sie traurig und nahm die zitternde Hand ihres Kindes in ihre eigene, warme, ruhige Hand und fuhr ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Handrücken. Akane schloss ihre Augen.

„Wie sehr du es dir auch wünscht, ich kann dir nicht helfen."

„Was?", fragte die junge Frau zornig, als ihr Temperament die Oberhand in ihrem unruhigen Herzen gewann. Doch das friedliche, doch traurige Lächeln ihrer Mutter beruhigte ihr Herz wieder.

„Nicht ich kann dir helfen, mein Liebes, denn ich wünsche mir zu sehr, wieder mit dir vereint zu sein. Ein egoistischer Wunsch, ich weiß, aber ich vermisse euch so sehr", antwortete sie ruhig und umarmte ihre jüngste Tochter liebevoll, um ihr Halt und Sicherheit zu vermitteln. „Nur er kann dir helfen, mein Schatz. Nur er, nicht ich!"

Die Niedergeschlagenheit, der Kummer, die Qual, die Akane nach den ersten Worten ihrer Mutter verspürt hatte, wich einer unvergleichlichen Leidenschaft, die ihren Körper von innen heraus entbrannte und ihr grenzenlose Kraft gab.

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Nichts", flüsterte ihre Mutter mit tränenerstickter Stimme sanft, fuhr ein letztes Mal durch die Haare ihrer Tochter und umschlang sie in einer herzerwärmenden Umarmung, die ihre ganze Liebe für ihr Kind zeigte. „Schließe deine Augen und denke mit aller Kraft an den Mann, nach dem sich dein Herz verzehrt. Wenn er dich genauso sehr spüren, sehen und halten will wie du ihn, dann werdet ihr euch finden."

„Mama."

„Aber lass dir Folgendes gesagt sein", warnte sie ihre Mutter. „Du darfst ihn nicht ansehen und ihn nicht bitten, dir die Hand zu geben, dass du ihm folgen kannst. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, gehe einen Schritt nach vorne, verlasse ihn. Wenn er dir folgt, dich bittet zu bleiben, gehe weiter."

Dankbar nickend schloss Akane hoffnungsvoll die Augen, ehe eine im Sonnenlicht glänzende Träne von ihren Wimpern auf ihre Lippe perlte, sodass der salzige Tropfen die junge Frau an ihr Zuhause, an ihre Halle, an ihren Verlobten, mit dem sie zusammen trainierte, erinnerte. Bevor sie sich jedoch von den süßen Gedanken an ihn hinfort tragen ließ, öffnete sie ein letztes Mal ihre vor Freude strahlenden Augen.

„Mama, ich werde dich vermissen."

Dann schloss die junge Frau die Augen und ließ sich von ihren lieblichen Gedanken überwältigen. All ihre Erinnerungen, ob herzerwärmend oder herzzerreißend, ob schrecklich oder wunderschön, ob wohltuend oder kummervoll, handelten nur von einer einzigen Person.

„Ranma?"

Der junge Mann nahm von fern wahr, dass ihn einer seiner treuen Freunde angesprochen hatte. Schützend hielt er den leblosen Körper einer jungen Frau in seinen Armen, der nur mit seinem Hemd bedeckt war und still in seinem Schoß lag. Vollkommen ausdruckslos blickte er auf die friedlich ruhenden Gesichtszüge seiner Geliebten, die in seinen starken Armen lediglich zu schlafen schien, doch der fehlende Atem und die unnatürliche Blässe in ihrem Gesicht verrieten, dass sie den ewigen Schlaf schlief.

„Ranma?" Eine zweite Frau legte ihre Hand mitfühlend auf seine Schulter, doch der junge Mann reagierte nicht und so zog sie diese widerstrebend wieder zurück.

Der junge Mann spürte nichts, er spürte nicht die bittere Kälte, die der peitschende Wind auf dem verlassenen Berg verursachte, er spürte nicht den brennenden Schmerz der zahlreichen Wunden, die er während des Kampfes davongetragen hatte, er spürte nicht die wahnsinnige Leere, die dieser Verlust mit sich bringen würde, die Leere, die ihm das Leben unmöglich machen würde, er spürte nichts, er fühlte nichts. Und plötzlich fielen seine klagenden Tränen auf die von Blut befleckte Erde.

Sie fielen so zahlreich auf die Erde wie Schneeflocken in einem grauen Wintersturm zu Boden sinken und er schämte sich keiner dieser Tränen. Zitternd schloss der junge Mann die Augen und rang nach Luft, denn der stechende Schmerz, der langsam einsetzte, raubte ihm den Atem. Wie glühend heiße Messer bohrte er sich in seine Eingeweide und versetzte ihm Stich um Stich. Die unerträglichen Qualen schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen und mit jeder vergangenen Sekunde wurde der Schmerz schlimmer. Erinnerungen an die junge Frau strömten in sein Bewusstsein und verstärkten den stechenden Schmerz, bis er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als an die junge Frau und den stechenden Schmerz seines Herzens. Die Augen zugekniffen, Tränen frei fallend, dachte er an nichts anderes als seine Verlobte, die tot in seinen Armen lag.

Und dann, so plötzlich wie die Qualen eingesetzt hatten, wurden sie beendet. Der junge Mann fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, nur noch eine angenehme Wärme und Behaglichkeit wie an einem knisternden Lagerfeuer in einer lauen Sommernacht. Erschrocken und froh zugleich öffnete er seine Augen und sah nichts als blendend weißes Licht, das ihn wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer umgab.

„Du bist also auch hier", wehte eine liebliche, weibliche Stimme zu ihm herüber.

Lächelnd senkte der junge Mann seinen Kopf und wischte sich mit seiner Hand die frei fallenden Tränen aus den Augen. Dann verspürte er einen sanften, anhaltenden Druck an seinem Rücken und wusste, dass sich die junge Frau an ihn gelehnt hatte. Eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper von dem Punkt aus, an dem sein Körper den seiner Verlobten berührte. Zögernd und schüchtern griff er nach ihrer Hand, voller Angst, dass sie bei der Berührung wieder verschwinden würde, doch die junge Frau verschwand nicht. Sie drückte liebevoll ihre Hand in seine und lächelte. Rücken an Rücken, Hand in Hand standen die beiden jungen Erwachsenen und genossen die Ruhe und Zweisamkeit.

„Akane!"

"Ranma!"

„Wo, wo sind wir? Und wie geht es dir?"

Doch anstatt seinen Fragen zu antworten, drückte sie seine Hand liebevoll und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. In ihrer Stimme tanzte die Freude über das Wiedersehen, doch ihre Worte waren mit Bedacht gewählt.

„Lass, lass uns die Zeit, die wir noch miteinander erleben können, nicht mit belanglosen Fragen vergeuden, sondern sie einfach genießen."

Doch der junge Mann achtete nicht auf ihre Gesten. Mit rasendem Herzen hielt er ihre Hand fest als hoffte er so, alle Übel von ihr fernzuhalten. Die Gesichtszüge der Frau erhellten sich mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln.

„Was meinst du damit? Wir, wir haben ewig Zeit! Wir sind doch hier zusammen!"

„Aber nicht lange, Ranma. Ich muss zurück zu meiner Mutter und du in das Reich der Lebenden", sagte sie und fügte traurig hinzu, als sie sein Zittern vernahm: „Es tut mir Leid, Ranma."

Die junge Frau ging einen zögerlichen, kleinen Schritt nach vorne, doch der ebenso junge Mann ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Die Angst, die ihn überfiel, lähmte ihn. Er konnte nur über die Grausamkeit des Schicksals nachdenken, das ihm seine Verlobte ein zweites Mal binnen wenigen Minuten nehmen wollte.

„Nein!", rief er plötzlich entschlossen und griff ihre Hand fester. Die Angst abschüttelnd, fasste er sich ein Herz und drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um. In diesem weißen Licht strahlte sie mit einer überirdischen Schönheit. „Du gehörst nicht hier hin, Akane. Du gehörst zu uns, zu mir. Bitte, komm mit mir zurück. Komm mit mir."

Vor Freude strahlend, drehte sich die junge Frau zu ihrem Mann herum. Das Lächeln ihrer roten Lippen, die Freude in ihren Augen ließen selbst den Mond und die Sterne verblassen. Ihre Schönheit erstaunte selbst den jungen Mann, der zuerst nicht reagieren konnte, als sie sich in seine Arme warf. Dann aber legte er seine starken Arme um ihre Hüften und umarmte sie liebevoll. Nur Sekunden später spürte er, wie sich ihre Hände langsam hinter seinem Nacken schlossen. Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf ihre wartenden Lippen und beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Dann schloss er seine Augen und hauchte ihren Namen leise.

Und erschrak, als seine Stimme, verstärkt von tausend Echos von den Bergwänden laut widerhallte. Die junge Frau lag noch immer leblos in seinen Armen und seine Tränen fielen auf ihr Gesicht. Doch plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange.

„Aka... ne...? Akane... träume ich auch nicht...?", fragte er atemlos.

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn liebevoll an und umarmte ihn schließlich, zu schwach, um sich aufzurichten.

„Lass und diese Komödie zu Ende spielen", Flüsterte sie ihm dabei unbemerkt von allen ins Ohr. „Und dann, wenn sich der Trubel gelegt hat, kann ich meinen Platz einnehmen – den Platz an deiner Seite."


End file.
